The Morning After
by evilsnoopy
Summary: Mature content. Bella wakes up one morning in a very particular position.


I woke up to a bright light shinning in my eyes.

I attempted to roll over out of the direct sunlight but a big warm mass stopped me from doing so. I sighed in frustration, and sat up only to see a very naked, very asleep Jacob Black cuddled up next to me.

What? I thought to myself, I instantly shot out of the bed pulling the blankets with me to cover my also naked body.

Immediately I regretted standing up so quickly as a huge pain crashed down upon my head. I sat back down on the edge of the bed in frustration. Rubbing my temples to ease some of the pain out, I tried to recall all of last nights events.

What did I do last night? I vaguely remember Jacob picking me up to take me somewhere...I also remember Jake pulling out a bottle of some sort of vodka with this ridiculious look on his face. Everything else is hazy.

Jake mumbled something and rolled over, stretching his arm over to the spot where I was previously laying.

Then it dawned on me. I had sex with Jake! My face instantly heated up at the thought of me doing the dirty with my best friend. I know how he feels about me and I have to admit I have feelings towards him too but to throw away my virginity on one drunken night, one that I don't even remember!

My thoughts briefly switched over to what Edward would think of me. I smiled at myself

'Why do I even care what he thinks?'

Ever since I started hanging out with Jake after Edward dumped me I found myself becoming happier and happier. I even sometimes imagined being more then just friends with Jake, being with him just seemed like a perfect dream.

"Bella?" My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice.

I looked behind me towards the bed. Jacobs beautiful brown eyes peeked back at me.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled and started reaching towards me.

I jumped up trying to cover myself up as much as possible with the brown blanket.

"Jake... what happened.." I asked innocently

"I think you know what happened" He stood up in all his naked glory not even bothering to cover his now fully erect member.

As impressive as his area was down there, I quickly covered my eyes embarrassed. My face flushed more then it already was.

"uhhh...how did we? how did this happen?" I asked my voice was muffled by the blanket

"Well your defense isn't up when your tipsy Bells, it was easy seducing you to my bed,"

he paused "Uncover your eyes you've already seen all of me..and even tasted all of me"

I shivered at that last comment and slowly uncovered my eyes, the bright light piercing my retinas. I winced.

At that moment, Jake took advantage of my momentary weakness and grabbed the blanket pulling it completely out of my hands and uncovering my body.

I shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin. Jake took my naked body in with his eyes, and if possible his hard cock grew harder. Jake just moaned.

"I want you so bad it hurts," He moaned, " Come lay with me"

He reached towards me.

"Jake, no, I don't even remember what happened last night. How do you even know this is right? What will Billy say? What will Charlie say?"

At that moment I mentally smacked myself in the face. What about Charlie! He would be freaking out that I was gone! How mad is he gonna be when he finds out I got drunk and fucked Jake?

I groaned for what seemed like the one hundredth time today. My headache started to hurt worst as I thought about a lifetime of punishment from my dad.

Jacob realizing what was going threw my mind at the moment, stood up quickly and took my hands in his.

"Bells everything will be okay. I had the most wonderful night of my life last night, you were amazing, you still are amazing, after last night I am deffinitely never letting you go anywhere...especially now that I know all your sweet spots."

He pulled me closer putting his mouth to the crook of my neck and lightly rubbed his lips on my collar bone. I legs turned to jello as I stood powerless under Jakes spell.

I felt a yearning completely new yet somewhat familiar spread inside me. Jake pulled me closer and breathed in deeply taking in my scent.

"God Bella...I can smell your arousal...Its driving me crazy,"

And with that he devoured my neck. He overwhelmed me with the feel of him, the smell, the taste. All I could think was Jake. All I wanted was Jake. At this moment he was everything. He was my past, my present and my future. The realization hit me so suddenly. I couldn't control myself. I put my hands in his silky hair and push his lips to mine. Ravaging them like I was the beast, instead of him.

Jake instantly reacted and pulled my hips up to his waist. I wrapped my legs around his torso and mushed my pelvis against his, making it clear exactly what I wanted. The overwhelming lust was so incredible, so passionate and dare I say extremely animalistic.

My back hit the wall, still kissing each other, Jake pushed his throbbing member in side me. Shocked by the sudden intrusion I gasped at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together. I moaned clawing at his back as he pulled back out, wanting him to go deeper. Jake gasped, he was shaking as if he was trying to control himself.

"Make love to me Jake," I managed to get out "Please"

His hands started roaming all over me stopping to cup under my breasts. He finally gave in and slammed himself into me. He started pumping into me, not holding back, going deeper and harder, until my release was right there.

Finally I escaped into sweet bliss, Jake coming soon after. We staying in that position for what seemed like eternity. Jakes sweaty forehead against mine, his eyes were closed.

"Bella," he panted, " I have to tell you something."

"What is it love?" I said, I put my hands up to his face, savoring his smooth flawless skin.

"Umm we really... didn't do anything last night...we just kinda...started kissing...and got naked...then you mentioned something about feeling sleepy and passed out..."

"What! I thought...that we? You...lying...BUTTHEAD!" I stammered, I pushed him off me and chased him out of the room and into the hallway

I ran buck naked into the kitchen running after Jake. Billy was sitting at the table reading his paper. I stopped dead in my tracks as he looked up at me and Jake shocked.

"Hey Billy"


End file.
